championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Linaya Nostramos
Background Unsatisfied with Alessia, Malior Nostramos wished to create a true successor that he would be proud to call his greatest creation. Managing to leverage the tools at his disposal Malior was able to overcome Golrynn's planar lock to summon and bind a succubus to his will. Upon the birth of their child, he killed and distilled the demon's very essence into Linaya, increasing the newborns power immensely and shaped her form so that her outward appearance would not betray her ancestry. Having undergone such an investment of resources Malior himself took care to personally raise Linaya and unlike the rest of his children never subjected her to the usual trials the children of Nostramos must endure, so sure was Malior of his new daughter's power. Pampered and indoctrinated by her father, Linaya has free reign on household grounds and often took to torturing her half siblings for fun and killing servants to sate her abyssal hunger. However her most hated sibling was Alessia, oblivious to the fact that their opposing bloodlines made the two natural enemies, and hated that her father forbade her from killing her aasimar half-sister for the mere fact that Alessia was Malior's 'true' daughter. Description Despite her incredibly potent demonic heritage thanks to her father's resources and alchemical genetic manipulation Linaya betrays none of her evil origins. Appearing as an incredibly gorgeous elf, Linaya easily puts young men of other noble families under her seductive spell with her inviting emerald eyes and flawless skin, while wearing outfits only a Nostramos could get away with. To those who only know her public persona the favoured daughter of Malior is a well mannered lady who lavishes praise and feigns true interest to her multitude of suitors. Eager to abuse her skills she easily extracts secrets of other Houses from the loose tongues of her prey durung moments of passion that she can further the machinations of her father. Her current target is the scion of House Allerion, although she is constantly infuriated that every conversation no matter how well she charms him always ends up with the knight unflaggingly bombarding her with questions on how to hook up with her detested older sister. Unlike her sister Linaya focuses her time on honing her enchanting spells, using them to manuever her way effortlessly through society. And if confronted in actual battle the half-succubus will send her loyal sycophants to deal with the threat not willing to sully her hands with the rigours of physical exertion*. Foremost is her personal house thrall Aonar Swiftwind, a master bladesman dedicated to protecting his lady with total devotion against Linaya's jilted lovers and arrogant Allerion duelists. Obligatory body measurements: in *''Most physical exertion.'' Feats * Information Level: 14 HP: 96 BAB: +7 Skill Points: 116 Speed: 30 feet Initiative: +4 Hero Points: N/A Racial Traits: Darkvision 60ft, Immunity poison, acid/cold/fire/electricity resistance 10, DR 10/magic, SR 25, Smite Good 1/day, Passion (Su) 14/day DC 36, Change Shape (Su), Fiendish Sorcery Traits: Extremely Fashionable, Secret Knoweldge (Planes) Languages: Common, Abyssal, Elven, Draconic, Orc Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Sorcerer: Cantrips, Eschew Materials, Infernal Bloodline (Corrupting Touch 3 rounds 15/day, Infernal Resistances Enchanting Courtesan: Covert Spells, Enchanting Touch, Seducer's Leverage, Poison Use, Seductive Intuition, Hidden Spell +2/+1, Master Poisoner, Contact Poison Wielder, Deluding Touch, Informative Liasons, Overwhelming Touch Feats: Spell Focus (Enchantment), Favoured Prestige Class (Sleight of Hand), Prestigious Spellcaster, Greater Spell Focus (Enchantment), Persistent Spell, Extend Spell Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Mesmerizing Tattoo, Chastising Baton, Containers: Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Spell-like Abilities * Shatter 1/day * Darkness 3/day * Detect Thoughts 1/day * Unholy Blight 1/day * Charm Monster 3/day * Dominate Person 1/day * Blasphemy 1/day * Unholy Aura 3/day * Greater Teleport 1/day * Daze 3/day Level 0 Spells * Drench * Detect Magic * Detect Poison * Read Magic * Mending * Open/Close * Scrivener's Chant * Arcane Mark * Prestidigitation Level 1 Spells * Protection from Good * Cultural Adaptation * Charm Person * Hypnotism * Memorize Page * Detect Secret Doors Level 2 Spells * Scorching Ray * Visualization of the Mind * Seducer's Eyes * Embrace Destiny * Unnatural Lust * Invisibility Level 3 Spells * Detect Desires * Hold Person * Reckless Infatuation * Vampiric Touch Level 4 Spells * Charm Monster * Crushing Despair * Black Tentacles * Scrying Level 5 Spells * Teleport * Dominate person * Mass Charm Person Level 6 Spells * Telepathy * Geas Level 7 Spells * Waves of Ecstasy Category:NPC Category:Sorreinn Category:Ben's Pathfinder Campaign Category:Tiefling Category:Female